The Divide
The Divide The Divide is a battle that lasted approximately 3 days on the Dividing Plains in Tal'dorei between two groups of people who had formed violently different ideologies concerning the future of weave. These groups had not yet become The Federation of the Faithful or The Alliance of Independent City States, but this is considered their inception by most. The Divide occurred between the 29th and the 32nd of Sydenstar of the year 898, by Tal'dorei's reckoning. It involved an army raised by influential people in Syngorn and Emon to "Cleanse" the rest of Tal'dorei of "heretical" weave. The people of the cities about to be cleansed objected to this and raised their own army to stop the crusade against their people and way of life. These two armies met on the Dividing Plains. For many tense hours, the leaders of each respective army met to try to overcome their differences without resulting in bloodshed and war. Nothing is known about what was said in the room where this happened, but diplomatic overtures crumbled when Vex'ahlia stormed out in a huff. Shortly after, the deadliest battle ever seen in Exandria was fought. Terrible magicks and machines were used to eradicate vast swaths of life on the battlefield. The skies and ground were filled with death and carnage for three days and four nights. While an onlooker may have seen something beautiful in the distance, the sheer scope of destruction and slaughter caused by The Divide is incapable of putting to words. On the 32nd of Sydenstar, both leading generals were informed of grievous news. The monsters of the Rifenmist had somehow joined together and, in this moment of discord between the nations of Tal'dorei, struck and were conquering their lands and people to the south. The two sides put away their differences and each marched in a separate direction to confront and squash the newly formed Rifenmist Pact. Consequences The consequences were fairly clear to see after this battle. Though no war has since broken out, the two sides hold bitter grudges against the other for what happened on those days; with the ever present threat of a deadly war on the horizon. The side against weave formed into The Federation of the Faithful, while those who believed weave was not an affront to the gods became The Alliance of Independent City States. The Federation desperately believes that the fate of the world depends on the rest of Tal'dorei cleansing their weave from existence. There are often talks of trying to forcibly make it happen from time to time, but they are outgunned and out manned by The Alliance, while also having to keep an eye the aggressive Rifenmist Pact to the south. The Alliance are bitter, but not retaliatory towards The Federation. Many individuals within the Alliance hold grudges against love ones lost during The Divide, but the policy of the Alliance as a whole is to try to accept the Federation and work together against common enemies. This sentiment is often met with dismissal from the Federation, but the Alliance promises to never stop extending the hand of peace to their brothers in the west. For now war is only a simmering threat under the surface, but it always feels like one bad decision away from becoming full out war.